Sleeping Beauty
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: And so the brave and noble Prince Suzaku rescued the lovely Princess Lelouch and, in doing so, created a fairytale bound to be told long after they were dead and gone. AU. NOT a Genderswitch. SuzaLulu


Title: Sleeping Beauty

Genre: Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: First Code Geass fanfic. AUish. Some curse words. Crossdressing and some SuzaLulu.

Summary: And so the brave and noble Prince Suzaku rescued the lovely Princess Lelouch and, in doing so, created a fairytale bound to be told long after they were dead and gone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Sleeping Beauty.

Serena: I got the idea for this while reading Card Captor Sakura and I thought I'd try my hand at writing a Code Geass fanfic…so…here it is. Besides, there needs to be more happy and cute SuzaLulu fanfiction. Seriously, what's with all the angsty SuzaLulu fanfiction? So the two of them have a few issues…what with the best-friends-turned-worst-enemies-thing., but still…all the more reason to create more lovey-dovey-cutenss between them. I'm making it a personal mission of mine to create some. Enjoy. :3 By the way, my clothes descriptions suck! xD

-X-X-X-X-

"A play?" Rivalz repeated in a questioning tone.

Milly nodded her head. "Mm-hm. We're putting on a play for this year's school festival!" she announced again to her fellow student council members.

"Really?" Shirley asked. "What play are we doing?'

"Sleeping Beauty." Milly answered as she brought out a blank sheet of paper and began to tear it into small strips.

Rivalz blinked. "Sleeping Beauty? Isn't that the fairytale with the talking mirror and the poison apple?"

"That's Snow White." Lelouch corrected. "Sleeping Beauty is a fairytale about a princess named Aurora who gets cursed at birth to die on her sixteenth birthday. Instead of dying, she falls into a deep sleep until she is rescued by a prince."

"Oh, yeah, that one. Eh, I always liked Snow White better." Rivalz said with a shrug.

"Well, we're doing Sleeping Beauty" Milly said. "and everyone will participate" -she pulled a hat from seemingly out of nowhere and slammed it onto the table- "whether they want to or not."

Lelouch had a feeling that the last part of Milly's statement had been directed at him.

"What's the hat for?" Suzaku asked.

Milly smiled as she wrote something down on the strips of paper she had made, folded them, and dropped them all into the hat.

"I've written down the names of the characters from the play on these pieces of paper." -she picked up the hat and shook it around a little- "We each pick a piece a paper from the hat without looking and whatever name is on the paper is who we'll play."

She closed her eyes and stuck her hand into the hat. After a moment, she pulled her hand back out and opened her eyes.

"See? Do it like that." she said and opened her piece of paper with one hand. "Hm. Well, looks like I get to be the Queen." -she held the hat across the table towards Lelouch- "Your turn."

Lelouch frowned a little, but did as Milly said and stuck his hand into the hat. After a moment, he pulled it back out and opened his eyes. He didn't open the paper, but stared at it instead…silently demanding that it be a small, unnoticeable part. Milly went around the room and let everyone take turns drawing theirs parts from the hat. Each had their own reaction.

"_I'm_ the witch?!" Rivalz exclaimed, eyes widening in disbelief. "But that's a _girl's_ part!"

"I'm a fairy." Shirley said in excitement. "I always did like the three fairies."

"A fairy." Nina said nervously. "I hope I don't have that many lines."

Lelouch suddenly felt a foreboding sense of doom as he continued to stare at his little piece of paper. He slowly started to open it.

"I'm a fairy, too." Kallen announced with little interest.

"I'm the Prince." Suzaku stated sheepishly.

That meant he'd have to kiss whoever turned out to be the Princess. Speaking of which…

"Who's the Princess?" he asked curiously.

All eyes turned to Lelouch who had yet to announce his role. Said dark-haired boy was currently staring in horror at his paper. The Student Council Room became deathly silent.

After a minute or two had passed, Rivalz started chuckling until he erupted into loud laughter.

Shirley gasped.

Nina blushed.

Kallen was silently snickering.

Milly had a mischievous glint in her eye.

Suzaku had a fierce blush on his face.

And Lelouch just wanted to shrivel up and die…for he was Princess Aurora.

-X-X-X-

"We bless this birth from the bottom of our hearts." Kallen said as she read her lines from the script that Milly had provided for them.

"Please allow us to celebrate this child's birth by allowing us to bestow gifts unto her." Shirley said, reading from her script as well.

Milly nodded and signaled for them to stop. "Good, good! Why don't you take a break? Lelouch, Lloyd, and I will do our lines next."

Kallen, Shirley, and Nina walked backstage to take their break and rehearse on their own a bit more. The stage that the Student Council and some other students were gathered on had been built outside. People were running around carrying paint cans, wooden boards, and other supplies to make props and other background necessities. A reluctant Lelouch and Lloyd walked out on-stage with their scripts in hand. Somehow, Milly had been able to convince Lloyd to play the part of the King. He had refused at first. He said he had better things to do--such as working on his precious Knightmare, Lancelot--, but Milly used her sneaky, sneaky ways to make her fiancé agree to do it.

"Princess Aurora!" Milly called out, not even looking at her script. She already knew her lines.

"Yes?" Lelouch said, reading from his script in a monotonous voice. "What is it, Mother? Father?"

Milly sighed. "Lelouch, put some more oomph into your lines! You sound so inhuman."

Lelouch looked up at Milly and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Maybe I would do better if I wasn't being _forced_ into participating."

Milly shrugged. "It's mandatory. Besides, you already drew your part from the hat so it's your own fault and if you don't do better, I'll _force_ you to do something much more embarrassing than playing the part of a princess."

A threat.

A Milly-threat.

Lelouch had never liked her threats at all. They always came true.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Milly grinned. "Good! Now, say your line again and-"

"Madame President! The costumes are here!" a brown-haired girl announced from the side of the stage.

"Alright, thank you!" Milly said and returned her attention to Lloyd and Lelouch. "Let's finish our lines and then we'll try on the costumes!"

Lelouch sighed. Costumes…great. Since he was the Princess, he would have to wear a dress.

Damn it.

-X-X-X-

Lelouch blinked and glared at the offending material being held in Milly's hands. It was a dress. A pretty dress actually. It was a long, ball-like, long-sleeved gown that was a light shade of purple. It really was beautiful, but Lelouch wasn't going to wear it.

There was no way in hell.

"No." Lelouch said in a firm tone.

"Aw, come on. Please?" Milly said. "It won't bite."

"No." he repeated while crossing his arms. "I refuse to wear that…_thing_."

Milly pouted. "You have to. This is the gown that you, as Princess Aurora, must wear. Now go try it on!"

"I said no." Lelouch repeated stubbornly.

"I said yes." Milly said, narrowing her eyes.

"No."

"Do it."

"Make me."

Milly was about to say something else when Suzaku appeared beside her in his costume.

"What are you two arguing about?" he asked.

Milly sighed. "Lulu won't try on his costume." -her eyes traveled up and down Suzaku's figure and was pleased that the Prince costume looked so good on him- "You look great, Suzaku!"

Suzaku's costume was similar to what an actual prince would wear, but it still had a fairytale look about it. He was wearing a white shirt with a red, button-up jacket that ended in a short, upside-down V shape an inch or so past the waist in the front and fanned out into a long, upside-down V shape in the back. The pants were also red and the shoes were white. He also had a large, red hat with two white puffy feathers that curled at the tips sticking out the top of it. Finally, he had a long, flowing, white cape draped over his shoulders.

Suzaku blushed and smiled. "You think?"

Milly smiled. "Yeah. You make a perfect prince!" -she sent a pout towards Lelouch- "If only I could see the Prince and Princess together."

She paused for a moment and suddenly had a lovely idea.

"Suzaku," Milly began. "will you help me get Lulu into his costume? He won't do it willingly."

Lelouch had said to make him.

She was just doing as he requested.

Suzaku glanced at Lelouch and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "Of course, Madame President."

Lelouch blinked as the two of them took a step towards him. He took a step back and glared.

"Don't you dare." he warned.

Suzaku grinned. "Sorry, Lelouch. Milly's orders."

He took a step towards Lelouch as Lelouch took a step back.

Lelouch focused his glare on Suzaku.

"Suzaku, you had better not."

He took another step back as Suzaku took one towards him….and then broke out into a run as Suzaku suddenly lunged at him, missing him by inches.

"Catch him, Suzaku!" Milly yelled out, pointing in Lelouch's direction. "He's getting away!"

Suzaku did as Milly asked and it didn't take long for him to corner Lelouch. He was a faster runner than the young Britainnian after all.

"Gotcha!" Suzaku shouted after he had tackled Lelouch and pinned him to the ground.

Lelouch growled. "Suzaku, get off!"

Suzaku didn't move. "No, you'll just run off again."

Lelouch struggled, but was unable to escape Suzaku's grasp. He sighed in aggravation. Why was everyone so hell bent on dressing him in women's clothing? He glared up at Suzaku.

"Fine." he growled out. "Do whatever you want."

Suzaku blinked and then smiled. "Okay!"

Lelouch did not have time to figure out why Suzaku seemed so cheerful all of a sudden when he was swept off the ground and held bridal-style in Suzaku's arms.

"S-Suzaku!" Lelouch stuttered out, a faint blush appearing across his cheeks. "P-Put me down!"

Suzaku chuckled. "You're the one who told me to do what I wanted and I want to carry you back."

"I can walk back myself!" Lelouch whined while squirming in Suzaku's arms, the blush never leaving his face.

Suzaku just chuckled again and walked off in the direction of the stage.

"You'll just run off again." he repeated.

Lelouch scowled, but said nothing more and allowed himself to be carried back. He reasoned that he allowed this to happen because he didn't want Suzaku to get in trouble with Milly and not because he felt comfortable in Suzaku's arms.

-X-X-X-

"Are you dressed yet, Lelouch?"

"No, Suzaku, I am not dressed yet."

"Well, hurry up. Milly's getting impatient."

Lelouch sighed. Milly had been sending Suzaku periodically to check on him and, each time, Lelouch had not been ready. Although, honestly, Lelouch had been ready about the second time Suzaku checked on him. It was just that Lelouch did not want anyone to see him in his costume. His _full_ costume. The dress, apparently, wasn't enough for Milly. Oh, no. He had to wear a _wig_, too, _and_ high-heels. The wig was long and wavy--it went half-way down his back--and matched his hair color perfectly while the high-heels matched the color of the dress. He _looked_ like a girl.

"Lelouch?"

It was Suzaku again. Didn't he just check on him a second ago?

"Before you ask, no, I am not done yet."

Suzaku sighed. "Lelouch, you're lying."

Lelouch shrugged even though he knew Suzaku couldn't see it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Suzaku shook his head. Lelouch could be so stubborn. "Yes you do. You don't want to come out because you don't want anyone to see what you look like in that outfit."

Lelouch didn't respond and his silence was enough of an answer for Suzaku.

"If you don't come out," Suzaku warned. "I'll come in."

Lelouch glared at the door. "I'm not coming out. I'm not ready yet."

"I'll give you to the count of three."

"Suzaku."

"One."

"You stay out."

"Two."

"Suzaku, don't you dare come in here!"

"Three!"

At three, Suzaku opened the door and came inside to see a girl--Lelouch?--standing a few feet away from the door, glaring at him.

Suzaku blinked. "Lelouch?"

Lelouch crossed his arms and frowned. "Who else would I be?"

Suzaku stared at Lelouch, fully surprised at his appearance. He had seen pictures of Lelouch's mother before and….the young prince looked just like her. Lelouch had always possessed a lovely feminine figure--he was blessed with his mother's good looks--and it was even more noticeable when he was in women's clothing. He had been mistaken for a girl on more than one occasion.

He was absolutely beautiful, Suzaku decided.

Lelouch blushed.

Suzaku was staring at him.

"W-Would you stop staring?" he asked, feeling awkward in front of Suzaku.

Suzaku blinked, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." he apologized. "You just look really cute in your outfit."

Lelouch's blush deepened.

_Suzaku_ thought he looked _cute_?

"Especially when you blush" Suzaku added, seeing Lelouch's blush darken and deciding to tease him about it.

Lelouch scoffed.

"I am not blushing!"

Suzaku chuckled.

"Then why are your cheeks so red?"

"They are not!"

Suzaku just laughed as he took hold of Lelouch's hand and began to pull him out the door, despite Lelouch's protests.

-X-X-X-

After many rehearsals and much fussing on Lelouch's part, the day of the play finally arrived and everyone--except Lelouch, of course--was excited. Even Rivalz could hardly wait for the play to begin as he had grown to really like his role as the evil witch, Maleficent, and desperately wanted to show the world how good he was at said role.

Shirley and Kallen were happy with their parts, though nervous, as was Nina.

Lloyd, while none to thrilled at being blackmailed into participating, was a tad excited, but only because he wanted to see the final act where brave Prince Suzaku--the pilot to his dear, precious Lancelot--rescues lovely Princess Aurora--Lelouch--from her--his--enchanted sleep. Lloyd was fairly certain that Suzaku's and Lelouch's "friendship" was a little more "friendly" than they would like people to believe. Not that Lloyd had any problem with such a relationship. Quite the contrary, in fact, he sincerely hoped he was invited to the wedding, should they have one. Curiosity was the only reason he wanted to see the final act.

Milly was happily busying herself with checking to make sure everyone's costumes were in order and making sure there were plenty of seats available for all the people that would be arriving later that night to watch the play. The audience would consist of any and all students of Ashford Academy that wanted to come, their families and the families of the ones participating in the play, and just anyone else that heard of it from someone or another. Milly even had a special spot set up just for Nunnally right in the front row so she would be able to hear everything that was said in the play.

Nunnally had been delighted to learn of her dear brother's role in the play. She thought that Lelouch playing the part of a princess was a wonderful idea and Lelouch, who had been contemplating hiding somewhere before the play began, assured Nunnally that he would do his best just for her…so…he had to discard the idea of hiding.

Suzaku was just as excited as the rest of them--save Lelouch. He was nervous, as anyone would be, though mostly about the final act.

And last, but certainly not least, there was Lelouch. He was the only person who found participating in the play absurd--save Lloyd--, if only because of the role he was given. Really. Of all the roles, why the Princess? Why not the King or the Prince or some random civilian or bystander that would only appear for a few seconds? Hell, even being a one of three _fairies_ would have been better, but _no_. Oh, dear Lord _no_! _He_ had to be the _Princess_. _He_ had to parade around on-stage in a _dress_ pretending to be a _girl_. _He_ had to _kiss_ his best friend Suzaku in front of the entire world!!

His eyes widened.

Oh, God.

_No_.

No, no, no, no, no!

The _kiss_.

Lelouch groaned, his face flushing a bright red. He had to kiss Suzaku or, rather, allow Suzaku to kiss him _in front of the entire school_ and God only knew who else! He groaned again.

Oh, someone _somewhere_ was laughing their ass off at him right now.

He just knew it.

He sighed as he stared at himself in the full-length mirror in front of him, readjusting his wig and smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles from his dress. Hey, just because he was highly opposed to his current situation did not mean he didn't want to look good.

And he _did_ look good.

In fact, that was an understatement. He was drop-dead gorgeous and could probably turn a straight man gay if he tried.

He could probably do that _without_ the dress and wig.

He was fairly certain he had already done so on one occasion without meaning to.

-X-X-X-

Night came and the seats in front of the stage were packed full. There wasn't a single empty chair to be found. Peeking out the stage's large, crimson curtain, Lelouch didn't know whether to faint or cry upon seeing just how many people had arrived to watch Milly's masculinity-damning play. It really did seem as if the entire world had gathered itself in one spot. He sighed, but couldn't help but smile as he spotted his sweet little sister sitting in her wheelchair in the middle of the front row. Nunnally was as supportive as always. Even if she couldn't see, she was willing to sit out in the audience just to hear a play that her brother was in. Lelouch made a mental note to give her big hug after all this was said and done.

"Okay, everyone!" came Milly's shout, calling everyone back-stage to attention. "Get ready because we're about to begin the play!"

Milly's costume was a blue and white ball gown with matching blue high-heels and was wearing a silver crown upon her golden head.

Lelouch sighed, letting go of the curtain to walk closer to everyone else.

"As soon as out Narrator finishes with the opening, we'll start the first act!" she continued.

"Narrator?" Rivalz repeated. "I didn't know we had one."

Rivalz' costume was a black robe that had a tattered-looking cape attached to it and he was wearing a funny looking black hat with two identical black horns sticking out of it.

"Yup!" she said with a smile. "We do. She's sitting out in the middle of the front row!"

Lelouch blinked.

"Nunnally?" he asked.

Milly nodded her head in confirmation.

"Nunnally is the Narrator." she said. "She wanted to support her big brother _and_ do something to help and, since she knows the story by heart, being the Narrator was perfect!"

Lelouch smiled.

'_That's Nunnally._'

Milly glanced at her watch.

"Alright, Nunnally is about to start so everyone in Act I, get ready." she said, removing her watch and placing it in a safe place.

Everyone backstage and in the audience became quiet as Nunnally's voice resounded throughout the area with the aid of a microphone being held in her delicate hands.

"**Hello and welcome to all who have come to watch the play being performed tonight.**" Nunnally said. "**This play is based on a famous fairytale called Sleeping Beauty. We hope you enjoy it.**"

Just as Milly and Nunnally had practiced, Nunnally waited three minutes to allow everyone in Act I time to take their places on-stage. Three minutes later, the curtain was drawn back as Nunnally resumed speaking.

"**Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away,**" she began. "**there lived a king and queen who were blessed with the birth of a beautiful baby girl.**"

A spotlight shown down on Milly and Lloyd who were both sitting on thrones, gazing loving--or as lovingly as one _could_ gaze at a fake baby--at the bundle held in Milly's arms. Lloyd was dressed in robes matching the colors of Milly's gown and he had a silver crown upon his head as well.

"**They were filled with so much joy at her birth that they threw a grand ball and invited the entire kingdom to come and celebrate with them.**"

The spotlights faded as all the light's came on to show other people gathered around Milly and Lloyd so that they could gaze happily--again, as happily as one _could_ gaze at a fake baby--at the bundle in Milly's arms.

"**The king and queen, upon deciding on a name, announced to everyone that had come the blessed child's name.**"

Lloyd stood from his throne and swept his left arm lazily to the side.

"Listen all. Listen well." he said, smiling and adjusted his glasses when he shouldn't have been wearing them in the first place, a small rebellion against Milly and her play. "Let it be known to all that the princess' name is Aurora!"

The group of people surrounding King Lloyd, Queen Milly, and Princess Fake-Baby Aurora, cheered in delight at learning the princess' name. Lloyd reclaimed his throne and Nunnally resumed her narration.

"**Everyone attending the ball were happy and content. As they were celebrating, three figures appeared before the king and queen. **"

"Greetings, Your Highness'." the figures said in unison, each curtseying.

The figures were Shirley, Kallen, and Nina. The three of them were wearing identical gowns and pointy princess hats with ribbons coming out the top, but of different colors and different symbols. Shirley's gown and hat were red while the ribbon was pink, she had the symbol of the Sun. Kallen's gown and hat were blue while the ribbon was a lighter shade of blue, she had the symbol of the Moon. Nina's gown and hat were silver while the ribbon was a lighter shade of silver, she had the symbol of the Stars. Each had a wand with the same symbol as was on their own dress.

"**The three figures were three kind fairies who only wanted to celebrate the blessed child's birth along with everyone else.**"

"We bless this birth from the bottom of our hearts." Kallen said, doing her best to look lovingly at the fake-baby Milly was holding.

But it was hard. She wanted to laugh. At least her smile looked genuine.

"Please allow us celebrate this child's birth by allowing us to bestow gift's unto her." Shirley said sweetly, having no trouble pretending that Fake-Baby Aurora was a Real-Baby Aurora.

Milly smiled kindly at the three of them, nodding her head at them.

"Of course." she said. "You three are more than welcome here. Please. Do as you wish."

Shirley smiled and waved her wand around.

"My gift will be the gift of song." she said. "She will have a voice fit for an angel and her sweet songs will bring happiness and joy where she may be."

Milly nodded her head in thanks and turned her attention to Kallen, who waved her wand around.

"I give the blessed child the gift of beauty." she said. "She will be the fairest in all the lands and will be loved by all around her."

Milly smiled, nodding her head in thanks and turned her attention to Nina. Nina waved her wand around.

"As for my gift," she began. "I-"

She was interrupted as loud, malicious laughter resounded throughout the area and everyone on-stage, backstage, and in the audience turned to look at the audience's left side of the stage where a spotlight was shining down on a black-clothed figure making their way onto the stage. The figure revealed themselves to be Rivalz or, rather, Evil Witch Maleficent Rivalz. He smirked and cackled loudly while making an overdramatic pose as he stopped in the middle of the stage, causing everyone on-stage and backstage to sweatdrop.

"Such a grand ball!" he stated, holding a hand up to his chin. "Pity I was not invited."

Lloyd stared at Rivalz with a wide-eyed expression.

'_Overdramatic much?_' he thought sighing. '_This play…_'

Milly subtly elbowed him in the side, causing him to remember that he had lines to say.

"Oh! Uh…" he stood abruptly from his chair. "How dare you enter my palace, vile witch!"

Lloyd cringed at his lines. Vile witch? Dear God, he sounded like those overdramatic superheroes in American comics! What self-respecting hero, or fake-king in his case, said the words "vile witch"? He was _so_ going to nerd it up on his laptop to fill his head with mathematical calculations and whatnot when this play was through.

Rivalz made another overdramatic pose by turning his right side to Lloyd and Milly. He swept his cape up with his right arm and brought it up to cover the bottom half of his face.

"How cruel of you to say such a thing." he said, feigning hurt.

He turned his head to look at them and swept his right arm out as if holding out his hand to Fake-Baby Aurora, causing the cape to fall back to its original place.

"And here I was, coming to celebrate this blessed child's birth!" he exclaimed, sighing in fake hurt.

Backstage, Lelouch and Suzaku were watching Act I progress. Lelouch's left eye twitched as he watched Rivalz' performance.

'_That melodramatic idiot!_' he thought, shaking his head at the sight.

Suzaku sweatdropped at Rivalz' performance and chuckled.

"He looks like he's having fun, though." he commented.

Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"That's what idiots do." he said. "They have fun making fools of themselves."

Back on-stage, Rivalz had both hands raised, cape in both his hands.

"Allow me to bestow _my_ gift unto the princess." he spoke, continuing before anyone had a chance to object. "Princess Aurora will be beautiful and prosperous. Everything will come easy to her and she will be admired by all."

He lowered his arms and brought one hand up, still holding part of the cape, to his mouth, gazing at Lloyd and Milly with a malicious gaze.

"But," he began, his tone cold and harsh. "on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and will _die_."

He disappeared--overdramatically of course--behind the curtain.

Rivalz may be a melodramatic idiot but he was damn good at it.

"**The evil witch, Maleficent, cursed Princess Aurora with a terrible curse and disappeared from the kingdom, never to return until the dreaded day. The king and queen were weighed down by grief at their daughter's fate. The king immediately ordered that all the spinning wheels throughout the land where to be destroyed, but even this did not reassure the king and queen.**"

Nina approached Lloyd and Milly, the two of them seemingly distraught, or in Lloyd's case bored.

"Do not weep." she said quietly, offering a nervous smile.

She wanted off that stage as soon as possible.

"I have yet to give the princess _my_ gift." she said, waving her wand around. "On her sixteenth birthday, Princess Aurora _will_ prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, but she will _not_ die. Instead, she will fall into a deep sleep until her one true love comes to free her of her enchantment."

The lights on the stage dimmed as the curtain closed, allowing everyone to prepare for Act II.

Lelouch sighed, slightly nervous as _he_ would be in Act II.

Oh joy.

Suzaku put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"You'll do fine." Suzaku said smiling, causing Lelouch to blush lightly. "Just remember your lines, act like the beautiful princess that you are, and everything will be fine!"

Lelouch's blush darkened considerably at the word "beautiful", though; he wasn't sure whether to take Suzaku's statement as a compliment or an insult.

"Okay, Lelouch, Lloyd. To the stage!" Milly exclaimed, taking Lelouch's arm and pulling him away from Suzaku. Lloyd slowly followed, not thrilled in the least about having to go back on-stage. Oh well. At least this was his last Act to be in. Milly and Lloyd took their places on-stage while Lelouch waited just to the side of the stage and waited for Nunnally to begin.

"**Sixteen years later,**" Nunnally began. "**Princess Aurora had grown into a beautiful young woman.**"

The curtains opened to reveal Milly and Lloyd sitting on their thrones--thankfully without a fake-baby. Milly sighed and stood from her throne.

"Princess Aurora!" she called out.

Lelouch gracefully walked on-stage, causing several squeals of delight to sound throughout the audience.

"Yes?" he asked. "Mother? Father?"

Milly smiled, sweeping Lelouch into a motherly-hug, before standing back and addressing her "daughter".

"Today is your sixteenth birthday." she said. "You must wear your best gown for the celebration tonight."

Lelouch curtsied, a feminine act that put another nail in his masculinity's coffin and caused more squealing among his many fan girls--and fan boys, if he was being honest--seated in the audience. He then gracefully disappeared behind the curtain.

"I do hope our dear daughter will be alright." Lloyd said, nearly laughing at referring to Lelouch as such.

"She will be alright." Milly said, though not with confidence.

Wonderful little actor, that Milly Ashford.

The curtain closed a third time, Nunnally's voice resounding throughout the area once again.

"**Princess Aurora returned to her chambers to prepare herself for the coming ball that was to be held later that night in her honor.**"

The curtains opened once more to reveal Lelouch--our darling little _princess_--walking back on to the dark stage, followed by a single spotlight shining down on him like some kind of Heavenly light. He stopped as another spotlight appeared over a spinning wheel before him, the tip of its spindle looking quite deadly.

"**As Princess Aurora returned to her chambers, she was met with a peculiar site. It was a spinning wheel, the very instrument that was to be her executioner on her sixteenth birthday, today.**"

Lelouch looked at it curiously, slowly walking towards it, stretching out his right hand when he was closer to it, as if in a trance.

Hey, he could act when he needed to.

"**Princess Aurora curiously approached the strange object. She had never before laid eyes on such a contraption as her father--the king--ordered all the spinning wheels in the land destroyed years earlier. She was drawn to the object and got closer and closer to it…until…**"

Lelouch finally reached the spinning wheel, hand still outstretched, he slowly brought his finger to the tip of the spindle and when his finger touched the spindle, he collapsed sideways to the ground.

He made a mental note to never do that again as it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience falling onto the hard floor.

He cringed as loud cackling reached his ears.

Rivalz was back with more melodrama for all, it seemed.

"Did I not tell you?!" he cackled, making another overly dramatic gesture with his cape. "Look! Look! Your precious princess is dead! Dead!"

He laughed maliciously.

Rivalz may be a care-free, melodramatic idiot, but he was disturbingly good at playing the role of the villain and Lelouch made another mental note to never purposely tick said idiot off.

"**The king and queen were filled with grief over their beloved daughter's death.**"

Rivalz disappeared backstage, cackling as he did so. Milly came running out, a spotlight on her and on Lloyd as he too came running--walking fast, actually--to where Lelouch had not-so-gracefully fallen.

"Oh, my dear, beloved daughter!" Milly sobbed, collapsing next to her "dead daughter" with her face in her hands.

Lloyd silently rolled his eyes. He had had enough melodrama to last him for a lifetime.

"My sweet daughter! Why did you have to suffer such a cruel fate?!" Lloyd exclaimed, mentally cursing every American superhero comic as he did so.

Honestly! _Why_ did his dialogue have to be so damn corny?

The spotlights over he, Milly, and Lelouch faded as three new spotlights appeared in the center of the stage. The light fell over the three fairies: Shirley, Kallen, and Nina.

"Do not weep." Nina said, a nervous, but kind smile on her face. "Have you forgotten my gift? The princess is not dead. She merely sleeps."

"Fear not." Kallen said, smiling, although still wanting to laugh at all the ridiculous drama around her. "The princess will awaken when her one true love comes to lift her enchantment."

Again, at least her smile was genuine.

"Until that time comes," Shirley began, waving her wand around as Kallen and Nina followed suit. "we will place the entire kingdom under an enchantment as well. Until the princess awakens, everyone in the kingdom shall fall into a deep sleep."

As they waved their wands, all the lights came on to show other people on-stage pretending to fall asleep. Afterward, the light faded away and the curtain closed.

"**And so, Princess Aurora and her kingdom were enchanted, doomed to remain asleep until Princess Aurora's one true love appeared to rescue her and her kingdom. Many years passed and still, no one came. The kingdom fell under the control of the evil witch Maleficent. Thorns grew over the castle and covered the kingdom. Legends of the mystic kingdom spread through many lands and reached many people, but one young man in particular took special interest in this tale. **"

The curtains opened and a single spot light shone down over a figure dressed in red and white, a sword at his hip.

"**This young man, a Prince from a faraway land, heard the tales of the mystic kingdom and journeyed for many days and nights to reach the castle.**"

The figure--Prince Suzaku--stood with his head held high and a brave look on his face. He seemed the picture of a brave and noble prince. He turned around to face a large painting of a castle--hey, imagination was made for a reason--and drew his sword--fake sword--as other students dressed in strange costumes "attacked" him. He "fought" them back with his sword, his movements making the fight scene look incredibly real.

"**The brave prince fought off Maleficent's hoard of demons and came face to face with the evil witch herself.**"

Rivalz suddenly reappeared, his dramatic movements all too noticeable. He cackled loudly.

"Foolish, Prince!," Rivalz began, dramatically pointing at Suzaku. "You waste your bravery on a lost cause!"

"It's not a lost cause!" Suzaku said sternly, pointing his sword at Rivalz. "I _will_ free this kingdom from its enchantment and from _you_!"

Suzaku was surprisingly good at this brave prince act, no doubt due to his military training.

"Then we fight!" Rivalz shouted, rushing forward to "attack" Suzaku.

Suzaku and Rivalz danced around for a few minutes until Suzaku "stabbed" Rivalz with his sword. Rivalz stumbled back, right hand clutched at his stomach, feigning pain.

"Y-You…h-have w…won, P-Prince." he said.

With a final dramatic sigh, Rivalz collapsed to the ground, "dead".

'_Ah, he died as he lived._' Lloyd thought, rolling his eyes at Rivalz' melodrama. '_Melodramatically._'

Suzaku put his sword back where it had been resting against his hip and was about to walk forward when the three fairies appeared before him.

"We come in piece." Shirley said, as Suzaku was about to draw his sword again. "We are but humble fairies that have been waiting for a brave and noble soul to save this kingdom."

Suzaku nodded his head, look up toward the painted castle.

"I have heard tales of a mystic kingdom placed under a heavy enchantment." he stated. "I wished to see it for myself. Tell me, good fairies, was it that witch who cursed this land?"

Suzaku was _very_ good at this.

"Indeed, noble prince, it was her what cursed this kingdom." Kallen stated. "Thank you for defeating her."

Suzaku smiled.

"It was no trouble, but, please, I wish to help this kingdom." he said. "Tell me how I may do so."

Shirley smiled, raising her wand along with Kallen and Nina and waving them around the thorns which then disappeared--moved by hidden students--and allowed a clear path towards the painted castle.

"A princess sleeps within the highest room of the castle." Shirley explained. "The evil witch cursed her and the only way to lift her curse and the kingdom's enchantment is to awaken her."

Suzaku nodded his head and began walking towards the painted castle.

"And how must I awaken her?" he asked, stopping to turn and address the three fairies with his question.

Kallen smiled--on the verge of bursting out laughing--and replied: "She will only awaken when her one true love rescues her. Do you think you can do this?"

Suzaku smiled softly.

"Yes, I do believe that I can." he said, butterflies fluttering about in his stomach as thoughts of his next act entered his mind.

The _kiss_.

Oh dear.

Suzaku turned away from the three fairies and continued walking towards the painted castle as the lights faded to black and the curtain closed.

It was time for the Final Act. They're grand finale and oh, what a finale it would be.

The student helpers moved the painted castle away and replaced it with a table where Lelouch laid down on. His eyes were closed and his hands were placed on his stomach. On the outside, he was the perfect picture of a princess who was asleep and nothing more. On the inside, however, his stomach was twisting itself into knots as thoughts about the Final Act invaded his brain.

Suzaku was going to kiss him.

In front of God and the entire school.

Nervous did not adequately express how he was feeling at the moment.

"**And so the brave and noble prince climbed the castle's many stairs all to reach the fair princess sleeping at the topmost tower.**"

The curtain opened to reveal Lelouch lying on the table, eyes closed, very peaceful looking. Suzaku slowly approached Lelouch, going stand on the side of Lelouch that would allow the audience to see he and Lelouch clearly as was Milly's order. He gazed down at Lelouch and felt his insides twist in nervousness. This was it. This was the Final Act to end the play.

"Fair princess." he began, reaching out to brush a few strands of hair from Lelouch's face and leaning closer to him slightly. "You will sleep no more. I will release you from your enchantment."

He leaned closer to Lelouch's face--his lips--and paused.

"You truly are the fairest in the land." he murmured, lightly brushing his lips against Lelouch's before gently kissing him fully on the lips.

The audience gasped and sighed in awe at the sight, fully caught up in the moment being had between Suzaku and Lelouch. Even Nunnally--who was _blind_ mind you--could feel the sudden--intense, but gentle--aura of love that now enveloped the stage and the audience. They were all caught up in the fairytale being played out before them, but none more so than Suzaku and Lelouch.

Suzaku's kiss--gentle and light at first--became much more passionate as he deepened the kiss, fully aware that his actions were _not_ in the script, but not caring. He felt such an intense _need_ to be closer to Lelouch that it amazed him that his heart didn't just explode from the unbearably strong emotions that he was feeling. Unbearable though they were, he decided then and there that he would much rather deal with it then live without it, without Lelouch.

Meanwhile, Lelouch found himself in the same boat as Suzaku. He knew he wasn't supposed to respond to Suzaku's kiss at all, but he couldn't help it. The need to get closer to Suzaku, to touch him, to feel him, to never leave his side was so unbearably strong that it nearly made him want to cry. It was awful, these feelings, these _wants_, but he realized that he would rather spend the rest of his life agonizing over them than living without them, without Suzaku.

It seemed as if an eternity had passed before Suzaku and Lelouch finally broke contact for some much needed air. They panted, exhausted--and yet euphoric--from the emotions they were feeling. For a moment, it was as if they were the only two people in the world that existed and that was fine for them. No one dared speak or do anything to break the spell that Suzaku and Lelouch had cast over everyone and that was fine too. It was fine. It was perfect.

Like a fairytale.

-X-X-X-X-

Serena: I'm finished!!! Well, what'd you guys think? Me? Well, I personally enjoyed the ending the most. I liked it. Reviews are really appreciated. :3 So please review! Bye!


End file.
